Bae on Ice
by DinoGlitter
Summary: Fuyu is an action speaks louder than words kind of guy. He sees something he wants and he pursues it. After seeing the angry Russian fairy he knows he wants to be with him. Fu is going to make sure the whole world knows what he is after.


**Ice**

His brother came in last. Fuyu knew Yuri was beating himself up inside. His brother always lost confidence in himself during competitions. He side running a hand over his partially shaved head. Yuri never listened when his younger brother tried to help. He only throws himself into self-pity.

Fuyu watched as Victor Nikiforov accepted the gold medal. He admitted the man deserved it. Every move he made on ice made Fuyu want to paint him. Victor was like an animated watercolor painting moving fluidly across an icy canvas. Fu pulled out his phone and checked the time. He had 4 hours before his flight home and he needed to say goodbye to his cowardly big brother.

 **Bae**

Fuyu couldn't look away. The soft blonde locks, bright teal eyes, and near constant scowl called to him. He had to have him. His teenage hormones were nagging at him to claim the younger boy. That little fairy wouldn't know what hit him.

Yuri watched his little brother with fear in his eyes. He knew that look. His brother had found something he wanted and he was going to take it. He followed Fu's line of site to Yuri Plisetsky. Fear crept over him as he thought back to their encounter in the restroom. Fu on his own was Satan's spawn, but if he started a relationship with the Russian Yuri had no doubt they would destroy everything and anything that got in their way. The world had better start praying for its safety.

A beep from Yuri's phone alerted him to a new notification. His brother had a new Instagram post. Yuri nearly fainted from shock at what he saw.

2 minutes ago

[image of Yuri Plisetsky with hood up]

27 people like this

 **FuKingInk** My future Bae (various kiss emojis) #bae #loveofmylife #goals #priorities

 **Digits**

Fuyu made his way over to his self-proclaimed future husband with only one thing on his mind. He needed this beautiful creature's number. Victor noticed his approach and smiled. He opened his mouth to speak, but Fu walked past not even acknowledging the fact that he was there. Victor watched him with confused eyes as Fu came to a stop in front of Yuri. There was a long drawn out silence as Fuyu started the shorter male down. Yuri was quickly becoming irritated at the weird teen and started to growl in anger. Fuyu smirked at the sound.

"If only you knew how much of a turn on that is Koneko-chan." Fu grinned swiping Yuri's phone out of his hand, quickly entering his number and sending his own phone a message.

Everyone in earshot stared in shock. Yuuri was freaking out on the other side of the room. He could only imagine what his sibling had said. He watched as Yuri snatched back his phone glaring and yelling at an unphased Fu. Victor tried to pull Yuri away, which got harder once Fuyu blew a kiss to the blonde teen, as a smirk graced fu's face. He walked back over to his elder brother.

"I got his number now I just have to talk him into boyfriend status." Fu grinned.

Yuri could do nothing but stare at his brother in shock.

 **Flight**

The plane had finally reached cruising altitude and electrical devices could be turned on again. Fu immediately turned on his phone and started massaging his little fairy. He smirked when he got a reply which turned into a full conversation.

Fu: Hi Koneko-chan

Yuri: Who the hell do you think you are?

Fu: your future (kiss emoji)

Yuri: BITE ME

Fu: gladly

Yuri: NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT THAT WAY!

Fu: Of course dear (smile emoji)

Yuri: SHUT UP!

Fu: I can't wait to see you again someday Yuri

Yuri: No Way

Yuri: you think I want your weird ass anywhere near me again?

Fu: yes

Fu: because you are curious, and I know you want to know why I am so interested

Fu: everything about you is amazing and I find myself wanting to be a part of your life, im even willing to skate again just to experience you first hand

Yuri: whatever weirdo

Yuri: I guess i could take pity and message you when i get really bored

Fu couldn't keep the grin off his face. Yuri was so cute and entirely too easy to rile up. He just found his new favorite hobby. He slept through the rest of the flight and didn't really glance at his phone again until he was on the train heading home. His mother had finally cleared one of the store rooms out for him to have a studio space. He was glad, now he could start on a new painting that is sure to be a masterpiece.

 **Home**

A good soak in the baths was exactly what he needed after all of the traveling he had done. It had been a month since he got back and he still felt off. Fu pulled his hair into a bun atop his head and relaxed against the rocks behind him. He was startled by his phone blaring "Devil" by super junior. Fu chuckled at the song he set for Yuri, it was just too perfect for his tsundere. He read the message and sighed. He knew it was going to take a lot of work to convince Yuri to date him. Even a long distance relationship, which was no doubt what they would have, was enough for him.

Yuri just told him that he would be in intensive training for the next few months and his response would not come quickly. Fu was just happy that Yuri actually wanted to talk with him. There was progress and that was all he wanted.

 **Chat**

This was it. He was finally going to call him. For weeks Fu debated with himself over actually doing it. Would Yuri even answer him? He had to before he psyched himself out.

As he stirred the soup he was making for some customers he worked up the courage and called. It rang a few times before a disgruntled voice answered.

"What do you want idiot, you're cutting into my break time." Yuri claimed.

"Oh, I just wanted to hear that angelic voice of yours kitten." Fuyu grinned in reply.

A scoff from the Russians end caused Fu to laugh as he added veggies to the broth.

"Have you been thinking of me sugar?"

"Hell no, you pedophile."

"Well that's rude, I'm only 16."

"I can practically feel you pouring."

A smile slowly but surely started forming on the little Russians face as he talked more with the older teen. Fu eventually told him to check his Instagram. He couldn't help laughing at the guy's stupid antics.

3 minutes ago

[image of a seafood broth and noodles being stirred on a stove]

73 people like this

 **FuKingInk** Dinner Sweetheart? yuri-plisetsky #date #homecookedmeal #hopeful #waytoamansheart #flirt #asking

Fu just knew Yuuri was somewhere having a heart attack because of his posts.

 **Brother**

"Well look who came back to the barn." Fu smirked at his elder brother. "Good to see you piggy."

Yuuri groaned hearing his teenage brother's voice. He turned to face him only to freeze in shock. His brother had started growing out the shaved part of his head into an asymmetric bob and obtained two more lip piercings. He looked more devious than he had several months prior. Fu grinned pulling his brother into a crushing embrace.

"Welcome home Aniki."

Yuuri smiled and returned the hug. He stepped back and saw Fuyu staring at all of his Victor posters. He gulped watching the teen's smile turn sinister.

"So did you confess to your future Russian baby daddy, because my wifey is finally coming to terms with our obviously exclusive relationship." Fu said pointing at one of the larger posters.

Yuuri promptly fainted from the shock and embarrassment.

 **Selfies**

Grinning as he chopped up vegetables, Fu couldn't help glancing over at his phone screen again. Yuri had warmed up to him A lot since the Grand Prix. They had taken to sending selfies to each other daily. Today was a gorgeous smirk as Yuri stood with his left foot pulled up over his shoulder. He was in practice and refused to return Fuyu's call. That little tease knew exactly what he was doing. So Fuyu sent him a simple text sure to get a reaction. He didn't have to wait long before his phone rang. He smiled answering.

"Yes, Lover?"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN WE ARE NOW DATING I DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT?!" Yuri yelled into the phone.

"Oh, well I already confirmed on my Twitter feed so it's kind of official now." Fu grinned.

"HAVE YOU LOST YOUR SHIT?!" Yuri yelled.

"I guess I have, but you found it and own it along with my heart gorgeous." Fu replied.

There was silence before a sigh came through.

"How Would it even work with us so far away?" Yuri mumbled.

"We'll figure it out Yu, I got faith in us." Fu said softly. "We can Skype anytime you want and I could even fly up and see you on my school breaks."

"How could you afford that?" Yuri questioned.

"You'll see, I have to go now Yu." Fu said in a teasing tone.

"Yeah bye." Yuri hung up.

Fuyu smiled before noticing a new video on his notifications. He opened it and stared.

"Yuuri what the actual fuck."

 **Arrival**

He did not expect their first meeting to be like this. He honestly wasn't expecting to meet him at all before Yuuri confessed his true feelings. However, the silver-haired idiot known as Viktor Nikiforov was standing in front of him. Fu just stared him down making the Russian even more uncomfortable. Eventual Fu's mother came out to greet the customer but paused seeing her youngest child intimidating Viktor. She sighed exasperatedly at his antics before walking in front of her son to block his view of the skater.

" Hello there, why don't you head out for a bath while Fuyu here takes you bags to your room." She smiled.

Viktor grinned and followed the matron to the springs, leaving his fluffy poodle behind. Fuyu stares at the dog wondering why it seemed familiar when it hit him.

"HOLY SHIT VI-CHAN!"

*BARK*

 **Otp**

Yuuri couldn't see him, but Fu was practically stalking Viktor and his brother around. In the hot spring, around town, the ice rink, and even in Victor's room. Fu was everywhere. It was his life's goal to get as many pictures of this as he possibly could before the opportunity passed. A few of them he saved for his own little minx, but that can wait. Right now his main priority was to mess with the skater otaku community on his Twitter feed. Viktor wouldn't be able to look him in the eye tommorow.

 **FuKingDesign** KatsukiFuyuki

If your hair was long again, and I was older and single, I'd fuck you. There I said it. ViktorNikiforov

 **Crave**

Having Viktor around was doing wonders for Yuuri, but it was awful for Fuyu. He was missing his tsundere baby. Every time Viktor would spout out Russian, he would think of his angry little kitten. He sent a barrage of texts and calls at the little blonde but never received a reply to many. He was beginning to feel as if Yuri didn't really want to be with him anymore. He was so close to falling into depression. School's out for the snow flurries and his little break was welcomed. What he really needed right now was solitude in his Haven. So that's exactly where he went.

He told his dad he was working in his studio for a while and left the kitchen in his hands. He walked into his room and entered a small side door. Beyond the Door was a Sewing Studio with fabric strewn around the room along with designs scattering the walls. An old but durable machine sat atop a table facing the window looking out at the castle in the distance. He stared at the mannequin to his left, it was something he had been working on since he saw his brother's last skate. He knew it'd be ready for when Yuuri finally decided to skate again and he wanted it to be perfect. His brother wearing his design. Right next to that mannequin was another that was nowhere near as complete as the first. It was meant to be for his little love but could not find the inspiration to finish it. He really needed his Yuri.

 **Wifey**

He knows those screams from anywhere. That delicious voice had returned to his ears. His little boyfriend had come to his home and he was not going to let him off easy. So Fu crept up behind the stopping blonde as he screams for Viktor to come out. He waited for him to be distracted by something which came sooner than later in the form of a tiger sweatshirt. As soon as he was finished paying Fuyu tackled the blonde to the ground peppering his face with kisses. He finished with one final sweet kiss as the blonde finally stopped struggling beneath him.

"You have no idea just how much I have missed you babe." Fu grinned.

"Weirdo." Yuri mumbled blushing in embarrassment at the very public display of affection.

 **Dancer**

Viktor was beautiful on the ice. It's as if he embodied unconditional love. Fu started drooling when he thought of Yurio skating to the routine. He zoned out to the point that he appeared comatose. Yuuri freaked out and started to shake his unresponsive brother. Fuyu only snapped out of it when a harsh slap hit the back of his head. He looked down at his boyfriend with whimpering puppy eyes.

"Don't give me that stupid look I know exactly what you were thinking pervert." Yurio growled at him.

Fu smirked before going back to watching Viktor. The Elder started the Eros routine and in Fuyu's opinion, Viktor basically just impregnated his older brother with his eyes. Fu gasped, ignoring his boyfriend's call to help Yuko and her nosebleed, he was going to have little metaphorical nieces and nephews. He squealed in excitement drawing everyone's attention. Yuuri felt fear creep up his spine. Nothing good could come from that sound.

 **Sleep**

Fuyu felt as if God had blessed him in that moment. The costume his kitten picked was see through and made him look like an angel dumped in glitter. Fuyu grinned and dragged Yurio to his bedroom. Yurio was reluctant to the sleeping arrangement at first but was tricked into sharing a bed with his insane boyfriend. To be fair the mint colored comforter was super plush. Fu didn't snore so Yurio couldn't find much to complain about. Well except the giant posters of CHRIS FUCKING GIACOMETTI on his walls.

Yurio's eye twitched as he stared at the offensive looking pictures. Fuyu was snuggled into his back breathing deeply, oblivious to his boyfriend's plight. It was like the giant images of Chris could smell his fear and were going to pop out and murder him in his sleep. Yurio really needed Fu to destroy the damn things.

 **Battle**

It was unlike anything Fu could have dreamed. Yurio was amazing. He looked so innocent and corruptible. Fu wondered who he was thinking of. While he wished it was him the teen knew they hadn't been together long enough to call their relationship unconditional.

As soon as the blonde stepped off the ice Fu wrapped him up in a hug. Yurio struggled before giving up on escaping the embrace. He turned in Fu's arms to watch Yuri skate. Yurio stared at the Japanese skater before his eyes drifted over to Viktor's pleased look. He knew it was over. He shrugged out of his boyfriend's arms and headed for the locker room ignoring the other teen calling out his name.

 **Sendoff**

Fu smiled down at the blonde as they stood in the airport. Yurio looked everywhere but at Fuyu as he waited for his flight to start boarding.

"Will you call me?"

"Whatever."

"Will you text me before you go to sleep?"

"That's stupid."

"Would you wear this in your free skate?"

"No…wait what?"

Fu smiled holding out an average sized garment box. Yurio gave him a questioning look before pulling off the lid. His eyes grew wide as he stared at the black, orange, and pink material.

"If you wear it I will at least know you care Yu." Fuyu said softly running his fingers through the soft blonde locks of his boyfriend's hair.

Yurio glanced up at Fu and blushed scowling. He leaned up to peck the eccentric boy's lips before rushing off to the terminal gate. Fu grinned waving after his skittish boyfriend. He missed his kitten already.

 **Besties**

Fuyu didn't have a lot of friends at his school. He honestly never cared to make them beyond the two adorable teen girls that practically worshiped him. Noriko and Xi-Mei were both transfer students to his school from Osaka and Taiwan respectively. He had looked out for both since they started at the school and often invited them to the inn to help out. The girls adored him, but they were obsessed with his older brother. They had never met Yuuri until the big competition happened.

"OMG YOUR YUURI!"

"I CAN'T BELIEVE I AM ACTUALLY MEETING YOU!"

Fu glared at his older brother. Yuuri sent nervous glances at him while trying to calm the two apparent skater otaku down. He did not like the vicious look in his brother's eye, it only spelled danger for his mentality.

 **Ship**

That kiss was proof that he would get the nieces and nephews he craved. He gave up hope on Mari, but Yuuri still had it. That piggy of an older brother bagged himself just the right kind of idiot. Fu grinned as the girls on either side of him shrieked in happiness at the obvious display of boys love on the television. His phone beeped signaling to him that a text had come through. He unlocked his phone to see that it was from Phichit. He smirked wondering what the older boy had for him this time. He was not disappointed. In the picture, he could see a half naked Viktor all over a flushed Yuuri. He broke out in laughter before showing his girlfriends.

"IM GONNA BE AN UNCLE!" He exclaimed causing his parents to laugh and Mari to grunt in irritation.

He quickly went back to his phone and messaged Phichit.

Fu: You know you are literally my favorite person in the world right now right?

Phichit: oooh (winking emoji)

Fu: yes, that pic of viktor and yuuri was beautiful my friend

Fu: I knew keeping in touch would be smart, you just keep it up Phi

Phichit: I know (Halo emoji)

Phichit: will do little bro

 **Moscow**

He was wearing the costume. Fu grinned at the scowling face on his phone screen.

"You have no idea how happy you have made me kitten."

"Whatever, wipe that stupid look off your face you pervert."

"But Yu-boo you need to see how happy I am."

Yurio growled at the grinning idiot he reluctantly called a boyfriend.

"Your weird brother chased me down for a hug."

"What?"

Yurio watched as a deadly serious look passed through his eyes before he smiled again. A slight shiver passed through him at the icy look.

"Victor's not there so he must have been latching on to whatever passed his line of sight."

Yurio scoffed muttering about a stupid sad piggy under his breath. He glanced back at the screen to see the ebony haired boy staring at him with nothing short of adoration in his eyes. A blush crawled up his neck painting his cheeks in a bright pink.

"I can't wait to see you again."

"Whatever pervert."

 **Barcelona**

Mari, Minako, and Fuyu walked the snowy Barcelona streets in awe. They had come to support and surprise Yuuri and Yuri. Fuyu shifted in anticipation of seeing his future hubby. He grinned stupidly as yet another text for help popped up on his phone from his kitten. He was being chased by fans no doubt.

"I bet his cute little face is all flushed and frightened." Fu giggled uncharacteristically in a sickly sweet fashion.

"His sadist side is showing." Mari said watching her brother with wary eyes. "Just wait until he see's Yuuri again, he will let that beast out on him full force."

"Why?" Minako questioned.

"Xi and Nori only ask about Yuuri lately and completely ignore Fu's attempts to get them to help in his art. He looked like he was going to punch a window every time they blew him off to go buy Yuuri merch." Mari snickered.

Fu heard her and turned his glare onto her face.

"Mention that again and I'll make sure you can never buy another cigarette in town ever again. He growled. "And trust me I have enough rep at the stores that they would agree to it."

Mari kept quiet after that.

 **Intimidating**

Otabek Altin was scarier than he was. Fu looked between the stoic teen and his darling little boyfriend in fear before he finally spoke his thoughts.

"Babe if you ever left me for him I would totally understand, but just so you know I would immediately go into a depressive rage and lock myself away for 20 years because he looks like he could knock my ass into next year with his glare. I am not a physical person, I cheat in a fight, but he looks like he could break steel with his fucking legs. I don't know if he works out beyond skating I don't really want to know but please do not leave me for that monster." Fuyu said in a deadly serious tone.

Yurio gave him a "what the fuck" look before looking away from the teen. Mari sat next to her gloomy looking brother and sighed. She smiled and pat him on the back as he stared at his tsundere boyfriend in tearful depression.

"Babe please don't look away from me like that, I was serious." Fuyu pouted.

"YOU ARE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Yurio screamed back at him.

 **Fanboy**

Yuuri knew it would only be a matter of time before it happened. He watched his brother shift in his seat with an adorable. out of character, blush on his cheeks. His eyes were focused solely on one man. It wasn't Yurio. Phichit laughed at the teen before elbowing Christophe. When Chris noticed the teen's gaze he winked at the boy. Fu's cheeks burned red as he choked on his spit. HOLY SHIT CHRIS IS SO HOT kept repeating in his head like a mantra. If Chris spoke to him he would lose it.

"I didn't catch your name, you are Yuuri's brother no?" Chris asked the teen.

"My name is Fuyuki and I want to have your baby." Fuyu said in a daze with a dopey smile on his red face.

Yuuri groaned dropping his forehead onto the table. Mari was in the same situation. Yurio shivered remembering all the offensive looking posters in Fu's bedroom. Chris just smirked and blew the teen a kiss. Fu stared at him like a lovesick puppy.

"Sorry dear, I'm already taken." Chris smiled.

"Not in my dreams." Fu replied.

"SERIOUSLY STOP BEING DISGUSTING PERVERT!" Yurio screamed in his ear.

Fu turned with a grin.

"Baby you know your my number one. Chris is just a fantasy for me. Besides, don't act like you aren't in love with my brother's thighs, I saw you staring." Fu smirked.

Yuri turned away with a huff ignoring his laughing boyfriend.

 **Viktuuri**

"Phichi-boo!"

"Fu-bee!"

Yuri stared in shock as the teen he accepted as his boyfriend snuggled into the thai skater's side. It was cute but made no sense. He saw that Katsudon was just as shocked with a look of fear in his eyes as well. Fu looked at Phichit with pure adoration in his eyes that left Yuri unsettled. He was definitely not jealous.

Things started to settle down until katsudon claimed to have been afraid of approaching Viktor. Everyone stared at him in disbelief before the dreaded "Banquet Incident" was brought to light. Fu laughed his ass off at the drunken antics of his brother. Yuri rolled his eyes at the teen before taking in his appearance. Fuyu's asymmetric bob was now an undercut with the shaved portion dyed in an ombre effect with deep indigo and violet. He looked good Yuri admitted in his head.

Fuyu stifled his laughter and turned to Yuri with a soft smile. He wrapped an arm around the blonde pulling him into a warm embrace.

"So you know how to break dance koi?" He questioned.

Yuri scowled as he leaned into the other teen.

"Shut up I was so embarrassed by your pig of a brother for that."

Fu grinned at him but paused when he caught a bit of the current conversation.

"Since when do you wear jewelry?"

Fu snapped his head over to his brother and Viktor. He zeroed in on the rings and squealed startling Yuri.

"MY SHIP HAS SAILED!"

 **Victory**

Tears were being shed all around at the moment. Fu was so proud of his precious little Yuri. He was so focused, beautiful, and fierce. The moment Yuri's knees hit the ice at the end of his free skate Fu was screaming in happiness for him. He managed to sneak his way down to the kiss and cry and ambushed Yuri with a long bruising kiss. He placed a crown of glittery black and white roses atop the blonde's head. He grinned down at his blushing boyfriend before pulling him into a tight hug.

"I'm so proud of you Yuri, You deserve this gold babe." Fu whispered in his ear as Yuri clutched onto the back of his hoodie.

"Damn right I do."

 **Pair**

Viktor and Yuuri were made for each other and the pair skate proved it. He squealed every time they did a lift or caressed one another. This was the single most adorable site Fu had ever witnessed from the pair. His brother had better give him the nephew and niece he deserved for sitting through all the years of him pinning after Viktor. Viktor had better keep Yuuri happy if he didn't want to wake up without his dick for all of the extraness he forced Fuyu to witness in his courting of Yuuri.

 **Madness**

Fuyu was dead. The makeup, the jacket, the painted on pants, THE TANK TOP, Fuyu was dying of thirst and Yuri was the cause of it. The whole glove thing with Otabek was worrying, but he pushed it aside for another time. He wanted so bad to run his hands down that spine. Holy shit the arch of it was adding more nails to his coffin. Fuyu was shook to the core and there was no going back. That little spitfire on the ice was his future, he could feel it.

 **Notes:**

So I imagine that I will have a sequel at some point where Yuri and Fu break up because they have fallen out of that teenage first love and are attracted to other people. They part on good terms like a year after this. Yuri goes to his future hubby Otabek and Fu falls for an adorable little strawberry muffin named Minami Kenjirou. The two bond over their love of hot skaters and snack foods. It is meant to be. So at some point, it will get written, just not now.


End file.
